Thorough
by DarkRedWillow
Summary: Rated M. Kink Meme Prompt. Castle takes care of Kate after a rough night. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

This was a prompt on LJ, for kinkofthecastle, and a request from Headrush100. I hope I do it justice!

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kate groaned and straightened up as she waited for Castle to unlock the door to the loft. She barely contained the gasp of pain as she did so, her ribs burning with the forced movement. "I'm fine, Castle."

She was _not_ fine. Her legs were killing her, her hips sent stabbing waves of pain with every step she took and her head was pounding, result of the nasty fall she had taken down the stairs earlier while chasing a suspect.

The detective felt herself flush and she chewed on her lip as Castle stared her down, clearly not believing a word she said.

She wasn't sure she believed them either.

"I just want to go to bed, okay?"

"Of course." Castle immediately softened and cupped her elbow, gently guiding her to his bedroom. "Are you sure you haven't broken anything?" He asked as he helped her sit on the bed, "I could swear I heard something crack when you fell down."

"That would be the jackass' arm." The suspect they had been chasing had thought it would be smart to trip the detective, but he hadn't planned that she would grab onto him and took him down with her. Bastard.

Kate remained quiet and as immobile as she could while Castle carefully undressed her. His hands were beyond careful as they slid and brushed against her sensitive skin, but he still slowed down whenever he felt her stiffen or wince.

"Stop biting your lip, you're going to make it bleed again." Castle gently chastised her as he stroke his thumb over her mouth to free her lower lip. After the several, agonizing minutes it took the writer to strip his partner from her sweater and shirt, he finally reached the purple, satin bra he had helped her put on a few hours earlier.

Unhooking the bra, he let it slide down her arms, and Kate sighed in relief as her torso was finally free from the garment's confinement. Sitting (or at least trying to) there on his bed and naked from the waist up, Castle watched her, mesmerized. Despite the swelling and the bruises that were starting to mare her skin, she never looked more beautiful to him.

Mindful of the darkening contusion on her jaw Castle gently cupped her cheeks and brought their lips together. He ran his tongue over Kate chapped lips, and wished she would stop biting it so much.

He kept the kisses chaste, even when the detective's tongue weakly attempted to seek entrance. His thumbs brushed under her eyes, cleaning away the tears and the remnant of her makeup. "You want to lie down?"

"Please."

With surprising speed Castle gathered all the pillows and arranged them so Kate was resting comfortably in the middle of the bed, her body almost disappearing into the nest created by the pillows and blankets.

Trying to ignore how frail she looked, lost in the sea of crisp, white pillows, Castle cautiously shifted her hips so he could get to her pants.

They were taken off quickly, the cop's socks and boots following next. Castle briefly considered leaving her panties on but then slid them off her legs as well, knowing it would be easier and faster for her if she needed to go to the bathroom later.

Castle bit her lip as he took in his girlfriend's naked, battered form. She had refused to be checked out by the paramedics, claiming she'd had worse and that she'd knew if something was broken.

He knew he could trust her to be honest with him. Mostly. If their relationship had done wonders to the woman's sometimes inane independence, from time to time Castle still had to push and take control when his partner stubbornly acted against her well-being.

Kate's eyes had drifted shut so Castle quietly left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers.

He watched her as he stripped down to his boxers, looking for any sigh of distress. Finding none apart from his own stressed, pounding heart, Castle sat beside her and gently nudged her awake.

Kate didn't fight him for the pills, obediently parting her lips so he could administrate them to her. "Are you sure you're fine? Maybe I should call Lanie?" He couldn't help but ask as he held the glass to her mouth so she could drink. "Kate?"

"If I let you check me out, will you let me rest?"

"Depends on how thorough I can be."

The detective relaxed the best she could against the pillows, and let her legs fall apart.

Castle smiled, grateful that she was willing to play along. "You let me know if anything hurts, alright?"

Kate gazed at him with slightly glazed eyes, the painkillers already starting to take effect on her. "Just put your hands on me, writer boy."

The first minutes of the examination went well. Castle began by carding his hands through the woman's hair, his fingers softly prodding for cuts and bumps. Relieved to only find one small bump on the side of the head, he let his fingers run down to her face.

He took his time as he stroked her ears, her nose. He traced her eyebrows and peppered her closed eyelids with feather like kisses, his lips taking over as he brushed them over her cheeks and down her jaw.

Castle stopped when he felt adventurous hands teasing the waistband of his boxers. "None of that, Kate."

"Why not?" She hummed quietly, rendered boneless by the man's touch and pain pills.

"Because I need to check you out first. Agh! Seriously, Beckett, stop that." He warned her as he plucked her hand from his half hard shaft.

Kate glanced up at him, a faint but wicked glint in her eyes. "Make me."

Castle met her gaze, trying to determinate how serious she was. "As you wish." The writer leaned over the bed and, finding what he was looking for, moved Kate's arm closer to the edge of the bed.

He saw her eyes widening in surprise as he attached the leather restraint on her wrist. She obviously hadn't thought he had kept the restraints tied to the bed and at the ready.

He expected for her to fight back, because she loved to, but it was his turn to be stunned when she lied the other one in position even before he had pulled out the sheepskin cuff from the other side of the bed. "Do I need to do the legs as well?" He asked once he was done.

Kate sighed and wiggled her fingers tiredly as she met her partner's eyes. "I just, I- can I be free tonight, Rick? Please?"

Castle nodded quietly, his lips curling slightly. 'Free' was the detective's safe word for when she wanted an out from her hectic life, and willingly relinquished the control over to him. "Are you sure? How free are we talking here?"

Kate hummed and closed her eyes. "Your call, Rick."

Castle kept his gaze on her for several minutes, figuring out a plan of action. He had checked most of her already and while she had done well so far, what he had to do next wouldn't be so quite relaxing for the woman.

Castle's hand softly stroked Kate's cheek, simply enjoying the feel of her as he reached in his pocket for the chapstick he knew she liked.

A faint aroma of cherry came to his nose as he ran the moisturizing stick on her lips. Castle grinned when Kate made small sucking sounds before her tongue peaked out, seeking his fingers.

"None of that, love. Not now anyway." Castle whispered as he reached on the nightstand for what looked like an oversized pacifier and took it to his mouth in order to warm up the silicone first. Kate parted her mouth as soon as she felt it pressed against her lips and immediately began to suck on it, releasing a sleepy sigh.

Castle hopelessly watched as the translucid guard gave him a full view of her mouth as her full, cherry tinted lips wrapped themselves around the silicone probe, wishing they were sucking on something else instead.

He still remembered the first time he had offered it to her, how she had fought him tooth and nails and eyed the pacifier with a disgusted glare. He had kept it in his nightstand drawer until one night, after one excruciating case, he had found her curled up in his bed, shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks.

When he failed to calm her down, he had picked her up, letting her curl up around him and gently yet firmly pushed the probe between her lips, and kept his fingers on it until she had taken a first, tentative suck.

He'd given it to her whenever she'd had a rough day ever since, and she'd accepted it in a heartbeat as well.

Castle grinned when he looked down and found her staring intently at him. "Do you want me to secure it?" He cupped her chin so she wouldn't shy away. He chuckled and kissed Kate's nose as secured the probe behind her neck with a soft leather string, loose enough for her to move her mouth but tight enough so that she wouldn't be able to spit it out. "I love you, Kate."

She couldn't say the words but her eyes said it all. With a sheepish grin Castle readjusted himself in his shorts and resumed to check his partner's body. Opening a tube of arnica, he pressed a good amount of it in his palm.

His large hands delicately roamed over her naked skin, fingers dancing and prodding her waist and legs, applying the cream to her bruises and contusions.

Castle tended to his partner with a smile on his face, relishing the quietness of the room apart from the intermittent gargling sounds Kate made as she sucked on the probe.

He was almost done when he accidentally pressed over her hipbone, the bruising still invisible to the naked eye. She gasped and arched in bed, her arms pulling against the restraints.

Castle was mumbling an incoherent series of apologies and was about to free her when she pulled back and shook her head. To distract her he softly kneaded her breasts, keeping his touch soothing as she slowly calmed down. He kissed her nipples, giving them a warm lick as she took a shuddering breath and collapsed back in bed. "Are you alright?"

Kate mumbled something unintelligible, followed by a small thrust of her hips. Castle shook his head when he didn't understand. He went to remove the pacifier but she clenched her teeth on it, refusing to let it go. She let her legs fall apart as to completely bare herself to his partner. What she mumbled next sounded strangely like 'ash'.

Castle frowned but glanced down at her pelvis, his hands carefully twisting her hips so he could see her lower back. Sure enough, there was a large bruise forming on one of her cheeks, and the skin surrounding her tailbone was reddened and swollen. "Beckett, did you break your ass?"

Kate rolled her eyes but nodded, a deep blush spreading on her face and chest. Castle was about to tease her about it some more when he gasps, realizing something. "Christ, Kate! You've been lying on your back for like half an hour, why didn't you say something before?"

"Right." The writer mumbled at the sight of his girlfriend, naked, restrained and gagged before him. "I'm going to have to release one arm, alright?"

Castle quickly worked on freeing her left arm, and then helped her moving onto her right side, readjusting the pillows in the process. He quietly refastened the sheepskin bracelet on the other side of the bed so that her hands were together, both restrained with their own cuffs but still free to move around a little.

Wordlessly Castle repeated the process so that her right leg was completely straight when he tied it up to the foot of the bed, while the left one was restrained higher so he could move it around if need be. "Okay like this?"

Off Kate's nod he grabbed a pillow and, bending her leg halfway to her chest, placed it under her left leg so she was opened up to him.

Castle had been hard ever since starting taking Kate's clothes and, as good as he could be in controlling himself, the sight of her glistening thighs and strained nipples were just one too many temptations.

He came in his boxers unexpectedly and violently, less than a foot away from Kate's now bulging eyes. They both watched as a wet stain rapidly grew bigger on his shorts, one embarrassed and the other, desperately turned on.

Kate moaned as Castle quickly shed his soiled boxers. He risked glancing at her, only to find her staring hungrily at his sleek cock and sucking on the pacifier like crazy.

Castle took a slow step forward until his still half hard cock was two inches from his girlfriend's face. This time she didn't protest when he released the probe, instead keeping her mouth opened and awaiting him.

Kate grinned and happily sucked him clean, her tongue laving him for several minutes as Castle struggled to remain upright and to not thrust in her mouth. He couldn't even look at her because the sight of her naked, restrained in bed while licking him like an ice cream cone was simply too much to handle for now. He finally pulled away after one torturous lick of her on his balls and not taking any more chances, Castle blushed as he sheathed himself with one of the condoms Kate had bought. He gave her the pacifier and secured it anew before she could comment on the bright red, ribbed condom he was now sporting. "You think it's funny, don't you?"

He heard Kate snickered, and smiled. There was something odd at hearing her soft voice caught between sucking and snorting, but he liked it. Who was he kidding, he loved it.

The snickering stopped when he pulled on latex gloves. "That's right, love, you've had your fun, now it's time for mine."

Castle sat comfortably next to her ass and ran his gloved fingers between her legs, coating them generously. He ignored his partner's grunt or how she pushed her hips on him and moved his finger between her cheeks. "I'm about to have my fingers up your ass, Beckett, so please, feel free to stop wiggling anytime."

Castle could tell Kate was struggling to relax as he slowly inserted his index finger in her anus, if her panting was any indication. He waited while she adjusted, and then used his other hand to bring more lubricant as he pushed deeper inside of her.

He could feel the soft tremors coursing her body as he prodded her deep inside. Feeling bad, he brought his other hand to her clit and slowly massaged it to distract her.

Kate thought she was going to die from the stimulation and from having all of her holes filled. The worst was that she knew he wasn't even trying to arouse her, Castle was merely making sure she wasn't...bruised inside. Yeah, right.

Kate felt her orgasm build quickly, rolling and spreading in her restrained body, seeking for release. She was doing her best to keep it under control, or at least she was until she felt something between her legs. Realizing that Castle was hard again and that _he _was inadvertently poking her, she came with a sharp, keening sound, surprising the both of them.

Castle quickly withdrew his finger and glanced up at his girlfriend, stunned. "What was that sound?!"

Kate buried her face in the pillows, mortified. Castle was on her in a heartbeat, his hands warm and steady as he released her. The cop immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips were on his as soon as she was free of the pacifier. "Well?"

Castle frowned in confusion before he caught on. "Oh. Everything looks good. I don't think you'll want to be sitting on a chair for a few days, but it's all good otherwise." He shared with a grin, his eyes bright as they lock with Kate's.

They kissed languidly, Castle moaning at the feeling of Kate's swollen lips on him. It wasn't too long before her mouth became slack against his, falling asleep with the taste of cherry on her lips.

* * *

I'm not sure if this is complete or not...I guess it'll depend of how it'll be received.

Prompt: Castle and/or Beckett, restrained and very thoroughly examined.


	2. Chapter 2

SO so sorry, accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter last night. Here is the new chapter!

Trying, really trying to complete every single one of my stories. I hate that it takes that long, but I will get there. None of them has been abandoned. This one is now complete!

* * *

Castle was startled awake several hours later. Blurry eyes blinking in the dark, he wondered what had snapped him out of the very...enticing dream he was having when _it_ happened again.

Castle gasped at the most delicious pressure between his legs. Peeking under the covers, he realized that Kate had moved during the night, and that she had wrapped herself around him.

Now that she wasn't restrained anymore, Kate had slid a leg between his and her thigh was currently pressing tightly up the writer's balls, squishing them a bit.

Kate was dead to the world, her face peaceful and her mouth slack and warm against the writer's back. She still made occasional suckling sounds despite being free from the pacifier, something that happened regularly whenever they'd used the object hours prior.

Carefully shifting off the bed to let her rest, Castle went to the bathroom to take care of business. Kate was in no condition for sex and he couldn't go back to bed with a painfully throbbing penis so the writer sat down with his back to the bathtub and, with an expert hand, jerked himself off.

His movements were quick and mechanical, not really enjoying it if his girlfriend wasn't there to participate as well. He was doing it because he had to, not because he wanted to.

Castle groaned when his cock began to leak, but still couldn't find his release. Frustrated, he stroked himself harder while his other hand seized his balls and alternated between squeezing and slapping them.

With one last, rougher squeeze and a firm, slightly painful buck of his cock in his fist Castle finally came. He quickly pumped himself dry and watched blearily as his penis softened in his hand. He glared at the now flaccid member as if in warning before cleaning himself up and making his way out of the bathroom.

He made a detour to get fresh glasses of water, Kate's painkillers as well as a light snack composed of fruits and crackers for when she'd wake up. On a whim, he also grabbed a bottle of nutritional shake and added it to the mix.

Expecting to find his girlfriend still sleeping, Castle startled when he was met with a glassy pair of hazel orbs as he quietly walked to the bed. "Hey. What are you doing awake?"

"I was cold." Kate whispered on a yawn, her eyes already closing again. "What time is it?"

"A little after four. How're you feeling?"

"Amazing. I was thinking of going running the New York marathon tomorrow." Kate muttered as she struggled to find a more comfortable position.

She sighed and stilled, resigned at being in discomfort for the moment. "What do you have there, Castle?"

"I wanted to have something ready for when you'd wake up." He explained as he put everything on the nightstand before he crawled back into bed. He brushed his lips on hers, smiling at the softness and warmth of her mouth. "I didn't think you'd be up so early though."

"It's fine, I'm not hungry." The detective's traitorous stomach chose that exact moment to rumble loudly. She pretended to ignore it, but Castle didn't.

Obviously.

"Really?"

Kate's eyes narrowed as she curled up on herself. "I'm not hungry, Castle."

"When was the last time you ate?"

Silence gave him the answer he didn't want to hear. "We had breakfast yesterday morning, Kate."

"I had one of those nutritional shakes too," The cop tried to coddle him, but no avail.

"When?"

Already caving at his insistence, Kate fought to keep herself from biting her lip. He wouldn't like the answer. "I don't know, alright? Can I just go back to sleep? I don't want to move, my head hurts. My body just freaking hurts all over."

Castle frowned, concern etched in his eyes. "I have your pills, you can have another two now if you want-"

"Rick, it's fine-"

"No, it's not! But it's not like there's nothing I can do that will change that." He groused, dismayed as flashbacks of the accident went through his mind. "It's not fine. _You're _not fine, Kate."

Kate shot him a look but it was tainted with exhaustion and pain. Her shoulders slumped and she cautiously uncurled her legs so she could sit up. "Fine."

A soft, relieved exhale escaped the cop's lips when Castle moved behind her, cradling her to his chest. Kate leaned on him, seeking his warmth and comfort in a matter that never ceased to amazed him.

Katherine Beckett was a cuddler, and a shameless one at that.

Savoring the moment a moment longer, Castle's gaze accidentally moved south when he tried to bring the sheet higher to cover his shivering partner.

Castle ignored the tightening between his legs as he helped Kate take the pills, keeping a careful hand on her stomach when he felt her sway. "Do your…cheeks still hurt?" He murmured, hoping the smirk struggling to burst out on his face wouldn't be heard in his voice.

"You can say it, Castle." Kate huffed as she shifted and met the writer's too innocent eyes. He was decidedly too alert for this early in the morning, she groused.

"Say what? Butt cheeks? Bottoms? Derriere?" He whispered the last one in her ear, relishing the way she shivered against him, and not because of the cold anymore.

"My ass hurts, there's no need to be cute about it." Kate's hand crawled up to her chest and roughly landed on the bullet shaped scar, her palm pressing down harshly on it.

Used to the cop's coping technique, Castle wordlessly snaked his hand under hers and replaced it with his, letting his large palm warm up the skin. It wasn't long before slender fingers wrapped themselves around his, squeezing and keeping it in place.

Kate eventually sighed and loosened her grip as he lowered them to the bed, his arms still wrapped up protectively around her.

Castle knew from the research he had done that scars could itch and be sensible to the touch for months, if not years even after they had healed. Kate hadn't been able to tell him when exactly she had picked up the habit, but Castle had his doubts.

The writer had noticed how she tended to fondle the scar whenever she got anxious, or when she felt like her body was failing her. He had taken some time for him to figure it out, thinking that she was feeling for her mother's ring at first, but _that_ night last month had put it all out in the open.

His hand cradling the puckered skin and his thumb softly massaging her breast with a soothing, tender touch, Castle thought hard, wondering how he would manage to make her feel better, as well as settling her stomach despite the early hour.

Gently turning her in his arms so that she was lying on her side mere inches from him, Castle sighed thoughtfully. Kate had her eyes closed but he could tell that she wasn't sleeping. Her breathing pattern was too shallow against his naked chest.

It was while staring at her mouth, her full lips parted as she forced herself to relax in bed, that he had the idea, but it was a long shot. A really long shot.

She was going to kill him.

She had threatened him to shoot him when he had first showed her the pacifier, so the man couldn't even imagine what she'd do to him for proposing this to her.

Even if she was currently stuck in bed with him.

But first, he needed to get her to relax.

Castle must have been staring because a pinch of his thigh had him yelped. "Hey!"

"Staring is creepy, Castle."

"Never." With that he gently kissed the tip of her nose and left the bed once more, bringing the protein shake with him, leaving a curious detective in its wake. Kate huffed and brought an arm over her face, wondering what her partner was up to now, even though she was somewhat relieved he had stopped smothering her.

She startled when she felt his fingers to her shoulder a few minutes later, undoubtedly checking if she had fallen back asleep.

Kate almost recoiled, her protesting body getting the best of her, but it wasn't long before she reached for him, her hand cupping his neck tenderly instead. Being exhausted made the detective clingy; being sore and in pain made her short tempered; the combination of the two, on top of being starving, made her a ticking time bomb. "What'd you do, Castle?" She demanded when she noted he had come back empty handed. She quickly glanced around but couldn't see anything.

"Me? Nothing!" Years of watching his girlfriend during her every waking moments, and while she slept once they'd gotten together had taught the writer quite a few things. The glint in her eyes told him he needed to get her to relax, and quickly. And, in the condition she was in, there was only one thing that would to the job. But first things first. "Kate? Do you think you could lie on your stomach for a few minutes?"

A pair of wary eyes stared right through him. "Why?"

"It's just, I have something that will help ease the soreness in your back."

"You mean my ass?"

"Yes." He conceded with a roll of eyes. "Please?"

Kate stared at Castle pointedly before slowly shifting into position, her legs falling apart slightly. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to be doing?"

"Huh?" Castle pulled the covers down and tried his best not to drool on his girlfriend's ass. Bruised or not, Beckett still had the most beautiful, firm and perfectly shaped butt cheeks he had ever seen or touched. "Um. Yes, and no."

Castle smirked when he caught Kate subtly grinding into the sheets. "Hey, none of that, love." He chastised her as he smacked her on the ass, more to surprise her than anything. Kate pinched his thigh in retaliation, a smirk lighting up her face.

Not losing any more time Castle snapped on a latex glove and pulled out the tube of lube, generously coated his finger with it. He felt Kate tense when he parted her cheeks with his free hand, and poked the edge of her anus with his lubricated finger. "You okay?"

"Mmm."

Castle grabbed a thigh and gently pulled it higher, opening her to him, and slowly pushed his finger inside up to his first knuckle. He gave her time to adjust before retracting and pushing back inside, this time going deeper.

Kate groaned and moaned as Castle took his time stretching her, his finger filling her and massaging her intimately. "Castle, I- please."

Castle stilled his finger while deep inside of her anus and bent down to kiss her, grinning in her mouth at the trembling sigh Kate produced when his other fingers found her clit. "This might be a little cold at first, but it'll take out some of the swelling and pain, alright?"

Kate keened when the writer's thick finger left her. She felt him acutely as he worked more lube into her ass before his hand came to rest on it, holding her wide open. Wondering what he was up to, the detective got her answer when a wet and very _cold_ butt plug teased her entrance.

She squealed at the sensation and tried to squirm away, but Castle kept her in place with a gentle but firm hand across her hips as he slowly but steadily pushed it all the way in. "Give it a minute, love. You'll feel better soon." He reassured her as he sluggishly stimulated her anus with it, twisting it around just enough to distract her while the cold steadily spread throughout her sore body.

Already sensitive from having had the writer's thick fingers up her ass minutes before, receiving a frozen butt plug into her stretched hole sent Kate in a stimuli overload. As she felt the coolness of the plug send chills through her body, her hand grabbed Castle's and rubbed his fingers harder on her clit, almost pinching it.

She came with a sharp grunt and bucked against her hand while Castle kept the plug firmly in place, letting her ride her orgasm on her own terms.

Castle never stopped caressing her cheeks and thighs when she came down from her high. "You okay, love?"

At her nod, the bed shifted and Castle bent to pick up something on the floor.

Castle crawled back next to her and tugged her close until they were chest to chest, hips to hips. She bit her lips when the writer's hand ventured lower to settle over her ass, his warm cupping her cheek and the butt plug, as if to make sure if wouldn't fall off. "Does it help?"

"Yeah. But now I'm getting cold." She admitted as she scooted even closer to him, squishing herself against him and seeking his warmth.

"You need to eat something, love."

Kate shook her head and rolled on her side.

"Not hungry." Kate wrapped her arms around Castle's waist and settled quietly against him, until he did the same but chose to rest his hands on her ass and pushed her closer, fully aware of the torturous pressure he was putting on the anal plug. Kate moaned at the feel of the writer's hands on her ass and his engorged cock on her lower abdomen.

The room fell quiet as they cuddled, both hanging on to the other as if scared they would leave. Nothing disrupted their moment apart from the soft sound of smacking lips as they shared lazy kisses, their tongue caressing, exploring and tasting each other.

It took Kate a moment to realize that the pressure down her back had increased, leaving her pressed tightly against her partner as he almost imperceptibly rocked his hips on hers.

Kate moaned at the feeling of the writer's thick shaft between her legs when he shifted her higher in bed, subtly searching for more friction. Before she knew it she was doing the same, her hands darting lower until she was cupping the man's well rounded cheeks.

She smirked when, at the firm squeeze of his buttocks, Castle gasped and bucked into her. "Castle."

Castle let out a shuddering breath on her skin, and pulled back slightly. "Kate, we can't. Not tonight."

"But-"

"No, Kate."

Kate sulked and released him, her hands settling on his waist and teasing him. "Can I at least have you inside of me for a while?"

Castle groaned and felt himself hardening even more. _Evil woman._

He couldn't resist the look on her face either, as she watched him intently with a set of wide, adorably shy eyes. _Evil, evil woman._

Kate swallowed back a pleased grin when she felt her partner's hand between them. She bent her leg up for him as she felt his knuckles graze her _there_, and tried her best not to squirm as he slowly guided himself between her legs. _Evil man._

He slid inside easily, too easily. Baffled, he glanced up, his surprise rapidly turning into a smug grin as he locked eyes with a blushing Kate. "Shut up."

Quirking an eyebrow, Castle retaliated by letting his hand splay over her buttocks and, cupping them firmly, pressed her so tightly on him her eyes rolled back in their orbits at the sensation.

But, to her promise, she didn't try and speed things along. Kate wrapped her leg around his and kept him there, simply savoring his thick member stretching her inside so perfectly.

Castle groaned whenever he felt Kate's inner walls clenched around him, but he knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, if her contrite expression every time it happened was any indication. They lay contentedly together for a long while, loving their intimate connection and the comforting skin on skin contact their nudity brought them.

Soon enough, however, Castle let his hands wander back to her ass and, waiting for when she became boneless against him, slowly pulled the anal plug out. He felt her shudder on and around him, effectively breaking his resolve when she breathlessly moaned directly into his ear.

Castle wrapped his arms around her and, carefully, shifted them back onto his back. His hands still steady on his partner's back, he tentatively thrust into her. His movements were barely more than his thighs and ass' muscles contracting, creating the smallest of movement.

If Kate's kitten-like sigh was any indication, however, his attention was more than enough at the moment. "You like?"

She hummed, an eye barely peeking at him as she nuzzled him, her face finding refuge in the crook of his neck. "That feels _so_ good, Castle."

Heart swelling in adoration, Castle's proud smile lit up the room as he repeated the motion, enjoying in return Kate's lips on his jaw, softly kissing and nibbling his skin.

Kate started to doze shortly after, rendered completely boneless by Castle's featherlike touch on the slope of her nose and comforted by his somewhat unorthodox rocking motion. Moving from her nose to her chin, his thumb lightly stroke her lips until she parted them, unconsciously searching for the pacifier.

Caught in the webs of sleep, she obediently took the silicone probe in her mouth when he presented it to her, not noticing that what had been pushed through her lips was different from her usual one.

The warmth of the teat and the sweet taste of vanilla suddenly overwhelming her, her eyes snapped open and widened at the sight of a bottle. She pushed it back and tried to move, but Castle kept her firmly against him. "Richard Castle, I-"

"Listen to me, alright? I've showed you the research I've done, Kate. I know you haven't read it all because you aren't ready to, but please just think about it. Thirty seconds from now, you would've asked me for the pacifier, or am I wrong?"

The blush that began to darken the woman's cheeks confirmed his suspicion. "This isn't that much different. You may not want it, Kate, but you _need_ something comforting right now. You also need to get something in your stomach otherwise you're going to get sick from the painkillers. This way, you get both without actually having to make the extra effort you can't make right now."

Kate's heart sank as she read his eyes. Her partner and boyfriend was always so attentive and attune to her every wish, would it be so bad to agree into this?

Heat crept up her chest, neck and face as she bit her lip.

Castle grinned, taking it as a sign of agreement. Grateful and in awe for his partner's trust in him, he moved his arms so that he was cradling her, and tried to shifted her back on the bed.

Kate clenched around him and refused to give her hold on him. Castle chuckled but relented, shifting them both on their side, careful to keep them joined even in the process.

Now both resting comfortably against the mountain of pillows, Castle lifted her leg higher on him so that she was partially wrapped up around him, and let his hand sneak over her back, holding her to him.

As he relished in the softness of her skin Castle, for the second time, pushed the oversized latex nipple past her lips. He dropped a pleased smile on her forehead when she accepted it this time, even though she didn't suckle on it right away.

Kate focused on the man's soft thumb on her lower back and on the soothing patterns he was tracing, wishing for the blush that was most likely coloring her fade away. It was only when Castle teased her tongue and roof of her mouth with the teat that she gave in and tentatively sucked on it.

The lukewarm vanilla flavored shake rolled down her tongue and throat, pleasantly surprising her this time. The second suck was stronger, the cop already eager for more of the sweet beverage.

A finger caressed her still flushed cheek and she opened her eyes, wondering when she had closed them. She and Castle's eyes met, blues and greens shining with fascination and arousal as Kate drank quietly but hungrily. In the months they had spent together, never had they reached such a moment on intense intimacy.

Overwhelmed, Castle shifted and kissed the corner of Kate's mouth. He let his lips linger, tasting the sweetness of her skin mixed with the few rivulets of milk that had inadvertedly spilled from her mouth.

Castle continued to pepper her face with kisses as she relaxed in his arms. Kate shifted when she was halfway done with the bottle, draping herself back over his chest. She refused to let go of the teat as the writer adjusted his grip on both the bottle and her, making him chuckle in amusement.

Castle watched her, his eyes glued to hers as she steadily nursed. He could feel her jaw working on his chest, the sensation sending shivers down his spine and directly to his swollen, throbbing and still trapped penis.

The sounds she made as she nursed were torturous for him as he couldn't or, more accurately, wouldn't act on them. Tonight was about her, as much as he would love nothing more than to stroke into her desperately wet folds.

Before long the suckling slowed down, until it completely stopped. The bottle's latex nipple slid easily from her now slack lips, and Castle let it fall to the floor, unable to put it back on the nightstand.

When he was sure she was asleep Castle finally pulled out of her and moved her so she rested more fully on the pillows. Grasping a fistful of the sheets, he covered them with it and, with a smile, wiped clean the corner of her mouth and his chest.

His forehead to hers, he pressed a soft kiss on her full lips and finally let himself relax, soon following her in slumber.


End file.
